A Dream Come True
by Whitakker
Summary: Short one-shot spinoff of Platinumsabr's "Here In My Arms". Strongly recommend reading that before reading this one. Mizore's deepest wish finally comes true. This is shameless wish fulfillment on my part, but hope you enjoy. R&R appreciated.


So yeah, this little one-shot popped into my head during my shift recently, and wouldn't leave until I had written it down. This piece is directly influenced by Platinumsabr's matchless R+V fic "Here In My Arms". I highly recommend reading that before taking a look at this; it'll make tons more sense in context, and also because its an absolute masterpiece of a fic and is worthy of your time. Seriously, go read it now. This can wait. DO IT NOW. omg, why are you still reading this when you could be reading Here In My Arms, what'swrongwithyouhowmanytimesdoihavetosayitgoreadHereInMyArmsnownownownow...

*ahem*...sorry. But seriously, go read it.

LEGAL STUFF: Rosario+Vampire is owned by Funimation, Shonen Jump and Akihisa Ikeda. The character of Rei is property of Platinumsabr.

* * *

As Mizore sat hunched over clutching her toilet, eyes watery, brow sweating and stomach churning in protest of the apple she had eaten not five minutes ago, it occurred to her that this was the closest she had ever gotten to being mad at Tsukune. Oh sure, Mother had cautioned her in what to expect in the first few weeks, bug sage maternal advice could only prepare her for so much; the rest simply had to be experienced for herself, she mused for a few miserable moments before the contents of her stomach made an encore appearance. Riding the wave of nausea to its end, Mizore rested her abnormally (for her) heated brow against the cool porcelain, letting the cooler surface soothe her for a brief moment.

Even if Tsukune was the culprit behind her most uncomfortable morning in forever, Mizore could certainly not work up the ire to tear into him later on today. Quite the opposite, actually. As the nausea subsided enough to allow her to take deep slow breaths as Mother had taught her, Mizore couldn't help the unbridled joy welling up inside her, nor the smile it produced on her face.

Finally.

At last.

After all the wait, all the patience, all the yearning and desiring and heartaching…it had finally happened.

_Then again_, Mizore thought_, after sex like_ that_, I would've been shocked if I hadn't gotten pregnant_. The very memory of that morning sent a warm thrill through her body, and her smile grew several degrees wider. Rising to her feet steadily, she turned to her sink and cleaned herself up, starting her shower to regain some level of comfort. After a cold shower (naturally), she stepped out with a towel around her shoulders, and took a moment to observe her body in the mirror. Her eyes drifted down to her stomach, and she held her hands there for a long while. If she concentrated, she could almost swear she could feel the brand-new life just now forming inside her, and it made her soul absolutely _soar_ at the thought. Mizore heard a knock at the door, and wrapped the towel around herself. Only one person came to her door in the mornings, and for once Mizore was enthusiastic in her desire for company.

Kurumu's slight surprise at Mizore's state of undress passed quickly as the Snow Woman ushered her in quickly.

"Hey, what's the deal? You're on the fast-track for being late to homeroom. Are you feeling bad or something?" The Succubus noted her companion's unusually flushed face, her puffy eyes and nose that looked like she had been crying, and her overall just plaint _different_ feel about her, and was more than a little alarmed. She had never seen Mizore more than slightly unpoised (a certain night with the two of them and Tsukune excepted), and this was far beyond simply looking out of sorts for the normally tranquil Snow Woman.

Mizore smiled softly. I'm…I'm fine, Kurumu. In fact, I can definitely say that I've never felt better in my life." Kurumu looked at her with a small confused smirk, trying to fit the pieces of the mystery that was her friend this morning together. The fresh color on her face, her unusually chipper mood, the way her hands wouldn't move from her stomach, and that uniquely, wholly feminine…_glow_ about her…

Womanly intuition decided to intervene right then, and the pieces came together in a lightning bolt of clarity. Kurumu's eyes went wider than dinner plates, jaw open wide in a long astonished gasp, and her hands flew to her heart. Hurriedly slamming the door behind her, she took her friend by the shoulders, visibly shaking in excitement. Her amethyst eyes asked the question, and Mizore's sapphire ones answered back the affirmative.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kurumu shrieked happily, jumping up and down like a giddy child. Mizore, for her part, simply laughed at her friend's exuberance. Having held back long enough, she clung to the Succubus in a fierce embrace, returned wholeheartedly by her friend. The pair sank to their knees as the laughter turned to happy sobbing, both no longer able to stand due to sheer elation. Mizore wept unashamedly in Kurumu's arms, and Kurumu kissed her hair warmly in return. She knew better than any just how long Mizore had waited for this, and the Succubus mused wryly that she might get a contact high from the Snow Woman's unleashed joy. She quickly decided it would be worth every second.

After what seemed like hours but was only ten minutes, the pair recovered enough to release each other, but still remained in one another's arms. Taking Mizore's face in her hands, Kurumu laid a soft, loving kiss on her lips. Leaning their foreheads together, Kurumu spoke first. "C'mon, you gotta get dressed. Tsukune will start worrying after you if you skip today, and you know he's been stretched thin enough this semester with his workload." Mizore nodded and the two picked themselves up off the floor, Kurumu not minding in the least her now slightly damp and wrinkled uniform. The girls couldn't stop grinning at each other while Mizore got dressed in her new uniform, and they soon exited the room.

"Twenty bucks says he faints when you tell him."

"Forty says you're wrong."

"Deal!"

* * *

Tsukune twirled his pen between his fingers in what was now officially a worried tic. His day had been hectic, to put it mildly, the problem exacerbated by the fact that he had hardly had any time to greet his family, Moka and Rei excepted. After homeroom, it had been a day of furious graduation test preparation, school festival meetings, and several routine patrols around campus as part of his responsibility to the Disciplinary Committee. Add it all up, and he had not managed to properly be with his loved ones as had become their well-established norm. Now, he was sitting in the Newspaper Club's room, staring at the rough draft of his article, having only written two introductory lines. His focus was gone right out the window in his compulsion to know what was going on. What was even more annoying was the fact that Moka and Rei, the only ones he had managed to have around him for most of the day, seemed to know something he didn't, if their amused expressions at his discomfort were any indicator. He had no knowledge of the little pow-wow the girls had had in the bathroom earlier in the morning, and he was feeling particularly left out to swing in the breeze in his ignorance. He wasn't going to cave in and beg the two working beside him for info, however. He did, however, have the idea that it concerned Mizore for some reason. His Snow Woman had been making herself unusually scarce during classes, excusing herself frequently from Nekonome-sensei's lessons.

"You two are having such fun tormenting me, aren't you?" Tsukune cracked a little as he threw out the bait for the girls.

"Calm down, Tsukune. They're just running a little late, I'm sure," Moka chided sweetly. As much as she was getting a cheap laugh from her blood mate's jitters, she was excited to see his reaction when the news finally hit him.

"You worry for naught, Tsukki. I am confident they will arrive any minute," added Rei offhandedly, masking her amusement at her partner well. Tsukune mumbled something unintelligible in return, nerves tightening further. Not even a minute later, Mizore did indeed appear as if summoned by Rei's words with not only Kurumu, but Yukari, Ruby, and even Kokoa as well. Tsukune's mood dramatically improved upon reuniting with his family at last.

"The gang's all here. I was about to muster a search party for you all. What's going on? And don't tell me 'nothing', because I _know_ something's up." Tsukune's gaze zeroed in on Mizore, who blushed despite herself. "What's the matter, Mizore? You've been a ghost all day. You feeling all right?" Mizore resisted a laugh, realizing how similar the conversation was to this morning with Kurumu. Gracing him with her classic demure smile, she approached her love. "Everything's fine, Tsukune. I just…well, I have something to tell you. Something you need to know…" If Tsukune had been paying attention to the other girls in the room, he might have been tipped off, as they were all wearing dazzling smiles, and Kurumu once again was practically vibrating in restrained glee. Rei looked on in amused fascination, never having experienced such an event like what was about to unfold. Tsukune closed the distance between them, placing his hands on her shoulders, and coaxed her chin up so her eyes, now shining wet with unshed tears, could meet his.

"Well, what's the big news? And why are you shaking?" Tsukune's worry spiked another order of magnitude higher, imagining a dozen unrealistic answers, and the small hairs on the back of his neck stood on end in anticipation of her reply.

"Tsukune, I—…I'm…" Mizore started, stopped, then took a deep breath that did not in the least stop her voice from quivering out the rest.

"I'm pregnant."

The universe came to a screeching halt for Tsukune Aono. Even though he was an immortal vampire now, he was sure his heart completely missed at least three beats. He let his inner sense reach into Mizore, who now had tears lining down her face, and the sensation nearly floored him. Surely enough, the unmistakable pulse of a new life's aura radiated from Mizore's womb, soft and warm to his sense. The universe sped back up to normal pace, and the best reaction Tsukune could manage was a sharp exhalation of a breath he didn't know he had been holding, followed by a bewildered yet happy chuckle. One hand traveled down her body to rest on her stomach, reverently reaching under the shirt's hem to feel her skin beneath. Mizore's breath hitched ad the loving caress, and she reached up to drape her arms over Tsukune's shoulders, threading her fingers behind his beck. That was when the spell broke, as he needed no further invitation to lean down and claim her lips with his own as his arms wrapped around her waist and molded her body to his. Even though they were surrounded by their family who were as happy as could be for the Snow Woman, in that small eternity they were the only two people who existed to each other. After what had to have been another eternity to Mizore, Tsukune let themselves breathe a bit, and looked down on the woman in his arms with the biggest, most deliriously happy smile she'd ever seen on him.

"I—I'm so happy for you, Mizore…this is amazing! I just…there are no words. I've really got nothing besides my happiness now. I hope that's good enough of a 'Congrats.'"

Mizore beamed up at him with a smile that actually showed her teeth this time. "That's more than enough—that's everything. Thank you, love…thank you so much for making my dream come true." At that, the other girls decided the polite wait was over with, as Tsukune as his Snow Woman were promptly mobbed on all sides by their family, smiles, laughter, and happy tears in abundance. Sure, a lot of work and hard challenges awaited them, but for this day, their family had never been stronger, united in joyous celebration of one of their own's greatest wish finally fulfilled.

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed that. As a tip, I like to imagine this scene taking place a week or so after Ch. 27 in HIMA.  
Edited: 1/25/14. Huge thanks to Platinumsabr himself for the R&R. I imagine this is the FFnet equivalent to meeting your favorite movie star and having them critique your amateur film. XD


End file.
